mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Edgeofnight
An Alternate 1992 Map Game The beginning of the future begins tomorrow Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 09:41, June 1, 2014 (UTC) It began today and Papua New Guinea offers you an alliance. Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) Which you mustn't accept and help the new Coalition against Papua New Guinea.AnnihilationOfWorlds (talk) 23:04, June 1, 2014 (UTC) *'Kazakhstan Dip:' We would like to buy 50 older Chinese Type 69 tanks in exstange for the shipment of 50,000 barrels of Kazakh oil per year untill 2015. We offer a free trade treaty to China.Whipsnade (talk) 12:02, June 4, 2014 (UTC) An Alternate 1992 (Map Game) There is war in Afghanistan and the game is heating up! Some nations want your arms.Whipsnade (talk) 17:47, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, no need, I jusr read your on AVA now.Whipsnade (talk) 18:27, June 7, 2014 (UTC) The Sanguine Planet Daxus needs your confirmation on The Sanguine Planet map game before we start as well as the others, so message them. The users are:Local Mafia Boss(Local) and Krasnoyarks. Oh and get rvd to pick a nation and get him to confirm btw.LieutenantMario (talk)< Orbis Bellum Dude, we need to start spreading the word of the map game, not just in this wikia, but also in the Alternate History Wikia and maybe Community Central every once in a while. If you want, you can talk to me on either this wiki chat or on Community Central. Ok? Oh and don't get pissed at me cause I don't want to get into anymore trouble after what happened to RiseofMan2344.Time to Mash e'm up! Ready for battle! (talk) 21:02, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Alternate 1992 The game is to begin August 25th. Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 01:43, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Come on, start the game pls. It's best if it starts right now, because then the players won't lose interest. Dibs have been called (talk) Unless something comes up, I will post tomorrow (The 27th). It's been a long day today, and I'm ready for bed now. God Bless the United States of America (talk) 03:50, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Edge, I would like to ask if I could become a mod in Alternate 1992. Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) 00:10, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Shattered Stars and Stripes It has begun!JC Denton here. My vision is augmented. (talk) 22:11, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Do something about Scar. He joined as Texas, and alloed with Mexico, despite the fact that Texas is anti-mexican. He won't listen to me. Could you do the algo for operation Shell Shock? We need to resolve it. Spartian300 (talk) 16:50, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Spar crossed out something, even though he had no authority to do so, as he is not a mod. Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) 17:08, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Ummmm, little help trying to retcon the whole Operation: Shell Shock bullshit and Mexican-Texan Alliance? - Neo-Ratc3333 Why was I banned, that wasn't implausible? Pandadude12345Rblx Ok, Thanks The EdgeofNight. - Pandadude12345Rblx Could do the Mod responses for me in Shattered Stars and Stripes? Spartian300 (talk) 18:27, September 5, 2014 (UTC) Next turn? Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) Algo for Dakota War pls? Spartian300 (talk) 15:39, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Why are your attacking me? Dude, I was bringing order to the Dakotas. Spartian300 (talk) 21:39, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Edge! We agreed I'd receive Indiana! Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) 13:50, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Okay, now that I have EU in my front, it might become different though. Please don't accept anything yet. Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) 18:45, September 9, 2014 (UTC) DUDE, WHAT THE HECK? I GAVE IN!!! YOU CAN'T JUST WIPE ME OUT! I WASN'T GIVING IN TO OHIO SINCE THEY WANTED INDIANA. No fair. Spartian300 (talk) 07:35, September 10, 2014 (UTC) At least let me have Michigan and Wiseconsin. Spartian300 (talk) 08:05, September 10, 2014 (UTC) How do you use terrorists Adamgerd (talk) 17:03, October 7, 2014 (UTC)Adamgerd What? Why do you not consider me or tech as mod in Fall of Man? since i am in the mods section i am techincally a Mod. User:Likercat (talk) 15:14, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Shattered Stars and Stripes Yes I am playing, I just haven't had time to post a turn I'll post my turn now. Edge, remember the Neo-CSA mod event? Maybe it's time for that now. Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) 06:07, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Hmm, the Free Union is weighing it's options;) Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) 19:46, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Wot Why did you remove me from Almost 2?, i was only joking, now Eric4e has taken them and i messaged him and he didn't want to colloborate and removed the message, why?. User:Likercat (talk) 13:46, September 20, 2014 (UTC) like i said it was a joke. User:Likercat (talk) 15:17, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Ah nevermind, then i will stop figihting for germany, bah. User:Likercat (talk) 15:21, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Almosy 2 We got 10 players, can we start? Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) 18:30, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Edge, kick Kingtrevor. His post in Almost explains why Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) Allies? I have been asking you several times. Spartian300 (talk) 14:42, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Nation Pages in Shattered Stars and Stripes? Can i please make an Nation Page "Northern California (Shattered Stars and Stripes Map Games)"?, it would store much info, please. User:Likercat (talk) 10:06, September 24, 2014 (UTC) it is because most map games have nation pages. User:Likercat (talk) 11:18, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Ok I will not embargo England and do the other stuff just get rid of it I sart the round clean in sctted satrs and stripes who owns hawaiiKingtrevor11 (talk) 12:19, September 25, 2014 (UTC) can I have Southern Texas? Spartian300 (talk) 18:00, September 28, 2014 (UTC) And do the Algo for the New Mexican Revolt. Spartian300 (talk) 17:57, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Do not delete Plz do not delete my page DO IT. Spartian300 (talk) 16:18, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Spartan is just made because my tractors are better then his Kingtrevor11 (talk) 16:31, September 25, 2014 (UTC) And he just pulled off a d*** move. Spartian300 (talk) 21:00, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Not sure if I should ally with you. I want to if you say away from ALYESKIA. Okay? Oh, and buy my tractors. Spartian300 (talk) 12:37, September 26, 2014 (UTC) you lied there no one owns scanadivda i check all you doing is bs Kingtrevor11 (talk) 22:08, September 25, 2014 (UTC) can i just detlte it and forget Kingtrevor11 (talk) 22:24, September 25, 2014 (UTC) fuck all you expact you your niceKingtrevor11 (talk) 22:35, September 25, 2014 (UTC) i just bought out spar tractor commpany Kingtrevor's harrasement Eedge can you ban Kingtrevor for this http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/User:Spartian300?diff=33187&oldid=20516, i have undid it but please ban him. User:Likercat (talk) 14:05, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Yeah. I just got rid of that Steir Tract shit. Spartian300 (talk) 14:21, September 26, 2014 (UTC) I'm down with almost 2 any so quit crying Kingtrevor11 (talk) 14:33, September 26, 2014 (UTC) The Ukraine Crisis Hey dude, Why not join the Ukraine Crisis? Spartian300 (talk) 20:02, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Could you do the Algo, please? It's the same as Alt 1992. Spartian300 (talk) 14:57, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Ban trevor. Spartian300 (talk) 15:02, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Where is a diplomacy page for Almost 2? Spartian300 (talk) 22:13, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Can you come to chat? Spain-Netherlands 1-5. Never forget (talk) Stars and Stripes Glory to the casino Union!!!!!! Maybe south Cali fall Viperfrank45 (talk) 16:17, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Can you come to chat? Spain-Netherlands 1-5. Never forget (talk) Can you update the map? Add communist rebels in IndochinaHi there. I'm still that awesome guy. 01:46, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Shattered Stars Could we work out a peace treaty or something instead? I'd actually like to keep Hawaii. -Seiga Also, is it okay if I accept the Chinese demands in Almost 2 (giving up Manchukuo and Korea), or should I just decline again and deal with an oncoming war with them? I don't really want to war.. -Seiga Jackgo23 Please ban the user Jackgo23, is he the sockpuppet of kingtrevor, because on Future Map Game in Future wiki he made 3 accounts to pass a block, now he is sockpuppeting here too so ban him. For link, see this comment at Diplomacy: The Future Map Game. I mean, even without that, it's pretty obvious it's Trevor. The spelling and the way he plays. Spain-Netherlands 1-5. Never forget (talk) Why was i granted chat mod powers?. User:Likercat (talk) 15:04, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Where is my claim? Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) Edge, I want to ask you the following. Do you think Rex can play as Russia? Spain-Netherlands 1-5. Never forget (talk) Note this Latest news- I catted up wikia and got a e-mail- semanticdrifter, Oct 15 12:57 AM: *Jackgo23 *Viperfrank45 *Kingtrevor11 are the same IP. Sock or joint usage. Whipsnade (talk) 15:29, October 15, 2014 (UTC) He only has 1 account now.Whipsnade (talk) 15:30, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for banning them http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Block/Jackgo23. I made it "indefinite" since "200,000" did not appear to work with the Wkika meta data. Prehaps it should be "200000" instead.Whipsnade (talk) 15:45, October 15, 2014 (UTC) See you on chat.Whipsnade (talk) 18:56, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Invites I invite you to my new map game( my first one actually ). You can improve it a little bit, and maybe you can be the head mod? --Hi there. I'm still that awesome guy. 23:33, October 16, 2014 (UTC) I'm back on the wikia, Edge. Pandadude12345Rblx (talk) 19:43, October 18, 2014 (UTC)Pandadude12345 I got the map updated, Edge. Pandadude12345Rblx (talk) 04:32, October 28, 2014 (UTC)Pandadude12345 the Imperial Panda. Can You Help Me I was blocked on ah and want to be unblocked pleased. - Scarlet Outlaw Miracle at Marne It has started Tech (talk) Edge, I'm sorry joined WWII map game as Italy without approval. But I was wondering if I could still be Italy with approval. I really want to play as Italy. If I could get approval, that would be great. Revolution 9 (talk) 20:42, November 25, 2014 (UTC) SSSR Could California get dark blue on the map? Tech (talk) Psst. I think I may have to fight Scar if he attacks Ohio. I ain't letting him into the Great Lakes. We can help each other out. How about this: I get Minnesota, Indiana, Wisconsin and Illinois. You can take NJ. Deal? I know, you take what you want, but I won't fight you if you agree. Spartian300 (talk) 09:08, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Edge, how do the development scores for NPC's go? Tech (talk) 10:19, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Illinois Hi Edge! As i want to join your map game Shattered Stars and Stripes Revised (Map Game), can i pick Illinois? Texas My population is 26 million, theirs is 1 million. My National Guard is 19,000, and 2000 new recruits. Theirs hovers somewhere significantly lower than that, and I assume the Cartel is not any larger, because frankly, Cartels do not cooperate. So... yeah. Regardless of the implausibility of the fucking Cartels taking over a state, they are not going to have the man power to withstand it, especially as he himself specified that only 60% of the state is on their side, and the other 40% is in open rebellion. They very fact that it would take more than about 2 weeks to invade it is crap. Also, my army dwarfs theirs. Anyway. The reason I am messaging; accepting modship now, because I've seen some bad turns already, and would like to deal with in some way. Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) Massachusetts= Yes, I accept. :) RexImperio (talk) 03:48, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Why did you always do this? I ahve the strangest feeling that you invaded me because you don't like me. C'mon, dude. You could have just remained neutral. Spartian300 (talk) 09:32, December 12, 2014 (UTC) I think we should reset the game, though. In my opinion, everyone attacking everyone else has gotten out of control. Eric suggested it. I know he is annoying, but c'mon. The invasions are getting out of control. Spartian300 (talk) 11:16, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Can you at least give me back Michigan? Spartian300 (talk) 12:20, December 12, 2014 (UTC) I didn't ask you to undo the war..... Spartian300 (talk) 12:23, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Post-war occupation thing. Like a restablished Michigan. Spartian300 (talk) 12:32, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Looks like I have no choice but to quit. There isn't anything good now. How did you turn Upvote against me? Spartian300 (talk) 14:43, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Why is it everyone hates me? Every time I try to do anything in this game, you step in and stop me. Spartian300 (talk) 14:50, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Dude, everyone else started using force, so I did. And I wasn't letting you win again. But last game, you got everyone to gang up on me. Spartian300 (talk) 14:56, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Well, now you are going to win, and no one can stop you. And every time I try to negotiate, you step in and stop me. Every time. Everyone likes you, but hates me. Spartian300 (talk) 15:00, December 12, 2014 (UTC) See? Everyone does hate me. Sure, I lost it once on Almost, but c'mon man. You won because no one united against you. And because of the U.N. That is the reason you won. Spartian300 (talk) 15:10, December 12, 2014 (UTC) TBH, the reason Edge won last game was due to three reasons: #California had a horrible player(Eric4e) #Local quit #The UN(which was unfair, but not Edge's fault if you ask me) Local, at the Neo-CSA's peak, was the only one capable of defeating Edge, but left. Tech (talk) 15:19, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Local and I would have stalemated. Well, lemme correct myself then: Local, at the Neo-CSA's peak, was the only one who wouldn't be easily defeated by Edge Tech (talk) We have proof http://conworld.wikia.com/wiki/Trevor_XI[http://conworld.wikia.com/wiki/Trevor_XI] Would you look at that? It seems you were right. Trevor is back. What to do with THAT COCKSUCKING WHORE.........Spartian300 (talk) 15:23, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Tech invaded me Well, I am dead. Tech invaded me after I demanded a vote be held in the places mormon counties in Arizona. Frankly, I think that is an overeaction, but hey, so what? Not one nation I pick will be good enough to survive a few turns. So, what can I chose? Spartian300 (talk) 09:33, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Spar, read your damn talk page. I am giving you a chance to still play. Tech (talk) 09:33, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Uh, he needs my approval to war anyone. I won't give him said approval. So don't worry. Tech (talk) 15:18, December 16, 2014 (UTC) I was aware that you would al beat me.My plan was to something like the second world war, with a stalingrad showing up at some point. Spartian300 (talk) 15:32, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Log in next time you comment on a talk page!!! Thought trevor was back. Spartian300 (talk) 15:47, December 16, 2014 (UTC) We need to talk on chat about my master, and the terms of your surrender. Spartian300 (talk) 08:48, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Could I have Florida please? I mean, East has left. Spartian300 (talk) 23:56, December 18, 2014 (UTC) You did read Scar's turn, right? He invaded Missippi. Spartian300 (talk) 12:38, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Come to chat please(MGW Chat) Tech (talk) 12:43, December 19, 2014 (UTC) What is wrong with you Edge? You let Spar have Florida. Great can't wait to see him try and spread himself across the whole fuckign South. If he wasn't so aggressive I would see no issue with this, also factor Dakotan support into the algo for that war between Florida and Alabama, I'm sending support. CaptainCain (talk) 16:34, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Me having a the CSA is what I want. Just the CSA. That will do. Spartian300 (talk) 17:33, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Do the algo please. I doubt Scar will. Spartian300 (talk) 17:57, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Where di this new Citation come from? Spartian300 (talk) 22:34, December 19, 2014 (UTC) I have banned Spartian300 from SSSR for an unspecified amount of time. You can specify how long Tech (talk) I am calling bullshit. You are abusing your mod powers. You made an event that favours you. Just like Almost 2. When it was resarted. Spartian300 (talk) 16:33, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Yeah no. Liker controls the area. Stop being whiny Spartian. Tech (talk) I believe he is your vassal? Spartian300 (talk) 16:43, December 20, 2014 (UTC) I consulted Saturn, and he said it was not bias. Sat is more of an authority than you. Tech (talk) 16:45, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Edge, please resolve thiss. Spartian300 (talk) Spartian uncrossed something previously crossed out by a mod, and earlier he crossed out something even though he's not a mod, and he then proceeded to whine and insult me. This combined with his earlier offenses led me to ban him. Tech (talk) 18:42, December 20, 2014 (UTC) I feel kinda confused: I uncrossed something, but never crossed it out. At least, not this turn. Or is that about Alaska? I just thought someone needed to put the foot down. Spartian300 (talk) 19:45, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Not here Not here until 28th Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) Just want to know why I can't influence Mississippi? Spartian300 (talk) 22:51, December 21, 2014 (UTC) But the thing about influence says I can do that in 4 turns, since I am tier 1 and they are tier 3. C'mon man. Spartian300 (talk) 11:23, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Did you let Scar become Georgia? Because I have a bad feeling...... Spartian300 (talk) 22:36, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Umm, I have a question? HOW DID I VIOLATE MINNESOTA'S SOVEREIGNTY? Spartian300 (talk) 23:07, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Dude, PLEASE join Revolution. Darius and Tech are being a pain. Fix some stuff up. Spartian300 (talk) 12:58, December 26, 2014 (UTC) If you join Revolution, become my ally. Trust me, you don't wanna be associated with Spartian and Prussia. Tech (talk) 13:06, December 26, 2014 (UTC) I think Edge would end up as Britain. Spartian300 (talk) 13:10, December 26, 2014 (UTC) He could do that, but that would get him involved in the giant clusterfuck that is Europe. It'd be smarter to pick an Asian or American nation. Tech (talk) 13:14, December 26, 2014 (UTC) SSSR When is the new map coming up? CaptainCain (talk) 23:29, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Wikia Is it possible to suggest some source code to be added to "common.js"? Mr. Darius (talk) 13:26, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Also, I would like to request a new category "Alternate Europe 2 (Map Game)" to organise the new pages and have them separated from the original AltE. Mr. Darius (talk) 13:26, December 28, 2014 (UTC) That would be great, Mr. Edge. :] Mr. Darius (talk) 15:41, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Could you please come to the chat? Mr. Darius (talk) 20:02, December 29, 2014 (UTC) 1900 Map Game someone f***** up bad here. Fix it? Spartian300 (talk) 12:15, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Hey Edge, Revolution here. Just wondering if I can be Ottomans on Meus Est Orbis Terrae Map Game. It's a bolded nation. If you could get back to me as soon as possible that'd be great. 21:10, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Check the map out. Spartian300 (talk) 00:09, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Can we add pictures to map games? Say you put a small pic of China during the time of the game. Could regular players do that? Revolution 9 (talk) 20:02, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Almost 3 I'd like to invite you to sign up for Almost 3 as a player of any country or as a moderator. Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 18:54, January 2, 2015 (UTC)d Do you dislike me? 23:34, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Edge, please postpone your plans. Let me enjoy one more victory in war. Florida has attacked me, allow me to defeat them. Then you may proceed. Tech (talk) 23:43, January 2, 2015 (UTC) My questions weren't related to SSSR though. Anyway, your algo won't do anymore. I am going on the attack. Glorious Last Stand. Tech (talk) 23:57, January 2, 2015 (UTC) I posted it first, I am attacking. Tech (talk) 00:03, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Just keep the algo, it won't matter. I had a blast playing it. It was fun. But I lost interest anyway, and only returned because I didn't want my nation to be given to someone else. Anyway, I am excited for SSSE and Global Hegemony, so I can't wait. I've said it on chat earlier, but I'll say it again: no hard feelings. Tech (talk)< I'm not the one messing with the catergories CaptainCain (talk) 03:02, January 3, 2015 (UTC) If I did it, I didn't do it on purpose. Tech (talk) 11:12, January 3, 2015 (UTC) edit Yeah, Sean did it, but I'm 99 percent sure it's not on purpose. History shows he was editing the year section but it also removed category tags. Something is wrong with the text editor. Mr. Darius (talk) 11:40, January 3, 2015 (UTC) I am leaving Revolution. The game has gone too ASB. I mean, Britain and France fighting together? THAT IS ASB! Oh, and I shall be helping you beat Tech. Spartian300 (talk) 16:44, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Read the bold underlined thing. Mr. Darius (talk) 18:33, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Don't worry Edge, I got your back with the war with Spain. CaptainCain (talk) 15:46, January 4, 2015 (UTC) You do not have a bigger army than me. Your MIlitary is a 2. MIne is a 4. Some one changed the war and it's not fair. In realism I would not have lost every battle to Portugal, even before Britain came along. It was changed. People are not realizing treaties we signed, battle makers are byaist, and things that I put in the text like the terrain are not being used. It's unfair. I am a bigger world power than Portugal yet a lose multiple battles to them. It's NOT FAIR! P.S. Sorry, that sounds harsh but I'm just frusterated. Please respond on my page. Revolution 9 (talk) 22:35, January 4, 2015 (UTC) That still doesn't answer all my questions. Please answer remaining quetions please. Revolution 9 (talk) 22:40, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Oh, sorry. I feel like a fool now. Sorry I always pester you with questions. I just want to be a part of the wiki, but I'm not very good at the games. I don't know how stuff works either. So.. um... Sorry. Revolution 9 (talk) 22:49, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Ok. I do have one more question. As an admin, how much time a day are you on here. Not fair. Now, Tech can cross me out all he wants. At every turn, he will cross me out. Spartian300 (talk) 23:54, January 4, 2015 (UTC) I know I'm just a starter, but can I please be the Second Reich in Almost 3. I promise I will look up my facts, be realistic, and anything else that I need to do for the game. So I'm asking you just please let me be Germany. Hopfully You'll Respond Revolution 9 (talk) 21:31, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Hey Edge I like the map, its just I took some land in Egypt when I invaded. Mind adding that? CaptainCain (talk) 03:20, January 7, 2015 (UTC) essentially Alexandria, cairo, Port Said and Baltim. CaptainCain (talk) 03:25, January 7, 2015 (UTC) What is what in California on the new map? Spartian300 (talk) 10:55, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Fix this a bit more, please! http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Shattered_Stars_and_Stripes_Revised_(Map_Game)#Deseret_Strike I need more on my scores. Spartian300 (talk) 22:09, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Do you wanna let a genocide happen? I don't care how we do the mission, as long as we destroy Deseret. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Master of Revolution!']] (Free potatoes) 10:46, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Edge, can we start Almost 3. We have over 10 players and I don't know why nothing is happening with it. Revolution 9 (talk) 18:32, January 9, 2015 (UTC) 1992 Reboot I would recommend a soon reboot with my full support, I honestly don't think Almost 2 will be launching for a few more weeks, I have finals Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 05:37, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Viv2 I would like to apply to be a moderator. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Master of Revolution!']] (Free potatoes) 16:24, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Edge, it's after the 17th and nothing is happpening with Almost 3. What's up with that? Revolution 9 (talk) 18:57, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Edge, is the map contest still on and if so how do I join? Revolution 9 (talk) 21:10, January 27, 2015 (UTC) I will soon disable my account, can i still play as Australia? I'll message you when i am done disabling my account. QuebecanCanada (talk) 07:43, January 28, 2015 (UTC)